You will always be my boo
by Freakyckik
Summary: Insipered by My Boo from Usher. I really suck at summaries so if you like this song or heard it check it out..the first chap don't have some of the lyrics in it sorry. Finshed!
1. Chapter 1

_A/n My first tekken fic hope you like it :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or the my boo song_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: After the Tournament

Julia helped her mother onto the plane to take her back to Arizona. "Julia, are you sure you want to stay here longer?"Michelle asked weakly. Julia looked back at Jin. Jin just smiled.

"Yeah,"Julia said.

"Ok if its what you want,"Michelle said.

"You'll be ok, right?"Julia asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok,"Michelle said. Michelle was understanding of Julia's desions.

"I'll be home soon Michelle,"Julia said. Her mother kissed her forehead and waved as she and Jin walked away. Jin looked strained as they were walking. "You ok?"Julia asked.

"Yeah, but are you sure you wanna stay here?"Jin asked.

"Yeah,"Julia said, smiling. Jin sighed and shook his head. "You act like you want me to leave,"Julia said. She stopped walking and looked at Jin seriously.

"No I wouldn't want you to leave but..,"Jin said. Julia hung her head waiting for an answer. "Its just I think...,Julia, we argue to much and I know you don't like to argue or fight with me and I don't like to fight with you either, so it'd be better for both of us if you'd leave,"Jin finshed. Julia toke a deep breath.

"Well I guess I'll leave tommorow...your right its better for both of us for me to leave,"she said.

"Do you want me to walk you to a hotel?"Jin asked. Julia shook her head watching the sun go down. "Ok, well I guess this is goodbye,"Jin said.

"Yeah,"Julia said. Jin kissed her forehead and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jin watched Julia bourd the plane that would take her back to arizona. Jin's best friend Xiaoyu tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ling,"Jin said.

"Sooo you and Julia broke up?"Xiao asked.

"Yeah..,"Jin said.

"Why! you guys were so cute together?"Xiao asked.

"You know why,"Jin replied and walked off. Xiao yelled something, but Jin wasn't listening. He went into the temple where he and Julia found Michelle. Orge came out of no where and attacked Jin. Jin attacked him back and ended up beating him. 'I thought Orge was dead..oh well,'Jin thought. Jin turned around and was shot by some people. Jin was thrown back by the power of the bullets. He sat up and saw his grandfather. Jin reached his hand towards his grandfather. Heachi pointed a silver gun at Jin and shot him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia was back at her house with her mother in Arizona. "I told you the Misma's were bad news,"Michelle coldly.

"Jin was diffent..even if we argued he was ok,"Julia said. Michelle sighed and went back to the dishs. They finshed doing the dishs and sat in the front room. "Did you know Jin's mom?"Julia asked

"I don't know whats his mom's name?"Michelle asked.

"Jun..Jun Kazama,"Julia said.

"Yeah, I guess sence Jin has the Kazama blood he is diffent then most of the Misma's,"Michelle said.

Julia smiled. "Well I'm gonna be in my room,"Julia said, excuseing herself and going up to her room.

She sat on her computer chair and got on the internet. She signed onto her messanger.

Fox873: Hey

Jul1889: Hey

Julia smiled she liked Steve he was like her best friend on the net.

Fox873: You haven't been on in awhile I missed you

Jul188: I know I've been in Japan

Fox873: Oh y?

Jul188: I entered the tekken tournment to find my mom

Fox873: I take it that you found her

Jul188: Yeah, with the help of Jin

Fox873: Jin?

Jul188: sigh my ex

Fox873: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Jul188: I'm finally moving out of the house soon!

Julia wanted to change the subject she didn't wanna think about Jin.

Fox873: Thats cool

Jul188: I KNOW

Fox873: lol

Jul188: Ya I moving next week

Fox873: fun..well I gtg I'll talk to you tommorow?

Jul188: maybe..I hope so bye

Fox873: luvs ya bye

Julia blushed.

Jul188: Bye

_Fox873 has signed out._

Julia laughed at herself then signed out also cause there was nobody else on. She plopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

Julia went down stairs to find her mom reading the paper. "Can I see the paper?"Julia asked.

"Sure,"Michelle said, handing her the paper. Julia opened it up and a note fell to the floor. Julia picked it up and opened it. She dropped it.

"Whats wrong?"Michelle asked.

"Nuttin,"Julia said and went into the kitchen. She read over the note.

**Julia! Its Xioayu! I thought you should know, but DIN I mean Jins went missing just a few days ago and his grandfather was found unconius on the ground by that one temple. I'm sooo worried Jin could be hurt. But I guess you don't care sence you guys broke up...well anyway talk to me on msn kay my names Ling101 well ttyl laterz...**

Julia didn't know why she cared, but she did. She ran upstairs and got online. Luckly Xiao was on.

Jul188: Xiao!

Ling101: Jul! You got my note right?

Jul188: Yeah..so he's gone

Ling101: Yeah I'm soo worried..

Jul188: He'll be ok Ling don't worry

Ling101: I heard gun shots in the temple where Heachi was found

Jul188: You don't think..

Ling101:((

Julia started shaking, she was also worried.

_Fox873 is now online._

Fox873: Hey

It toke a minute for Julia to reply.

Jul188: hey

Foz873: Whats wrong?

Jul188: I just heard that Jin's gone missing!

Fox873: Why do you care?

Jul188: I don't know..

Julia switch to the Ling's box.

Jul188: Ling just calm down.. I know he's ok or they would of found a body

Ling101: thats true well I'm gonna go..I need to calm down

Jul188: k bye

Ling101: bye

_Ling101 has signed off._

Steve was able to calm Julia down. Julia started packing to keep her mind off it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a/n i know this was short and i hope i wasn't confusing cause I'm kinda half asleep lol_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n Thanks for the reviews _Lil JJ Chang-Heaven _and _Dark Angel K _glad you liked the first chappie _

_disclaimer: I don't own tekken or the my boo song but I own this fanfic :-P lol_

_------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Tekken 4

Jin was in the locker room with his hood up over his head. He walked out and saw a girl with brown hair that was in two long braids. She wore green shorts and an green vest with green boots((Julia's outfit from tekken 4)). He recognized the girl to be Julia. She looked at him and he looked away. She shrugged and walked off. Jin watched her walk off, but then she stopped and turned around. She shivered and continued on her way. 'Did she recognize me?'Jin asked himself. His uncle Lee tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cute girl, eh?"Lee asked. Jin rolled his eyes he didn't like his uncle much. "I don't blame you look at those shorts,"Lee said. Jin shook his head and walked away. He heard Lee chuckle. Jin started walking and saw Julia again. His heart pounded against his chest as old feelings arose. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia walked after her encounter with Jin. Ling Xiaoyu came running towards Julia. "Julia hey!"Xiaoyu called.

"Yes?"Julia asked.

"I got a letter from Jin,"Xiao said.

"And?"Julia asked. "That means he's still alive!"Xiaoyu squealed. Julia nodded.

"I saw him,"Julia said.

"Oooo where is he!"Xiao asked excitedly.

"I don't know,"Julia lied. She knew Jin didn't want to be noticed that's why he had his hood up.

"Ok I'm gonna look for him later,"Xiao said and ran off.

Julia chucked then seen Jin again. He was signing something. Julia walked over to him. He turned around and jumped. "Hey,"Julia said. It toke him awhile to reply.

"Hi,"he said.

She smiled. "What have you been up to hansome?"Julia asked, then laughed.

He rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Training."

"Training for all these long years?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was un-learning the Misma fighting style."

"Oh how come?"

He waved his hand. "Its a long story."

She shrugged. "Well I'll see you around _Din_."

He laughed. "Later Lia."

She laughed and walked away.

_I don't know about y'all but I  
know about us and uhh it's the only way we know how to rock I don't know about y'all but I  
know about us and uhh it's the only way we know how to rock _

Steve came up to her and gave her a hug. She's been dating him for a few months now. "Hey,"she said, kissing his forehead.

"Hey,"Steve replied. His English was pretty good so most of the time he didn't sound British.

"What's up?"she asked after they let go of each other.

"Nuttin much love,"he said.

Julia laughed. "Well come on lets get a soda,"she said and they walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin saw Xiao and talked to her for awhile. "Well see you around Xiaoyu."

" Bye Din,"she said in Japanese. "Thanks."

He smiled and walked off. He went to his locker to get something out of his gym bag. A picture fell out of the bag and onto the floor. Jin picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Julia and him she had her arms wrapped around his left arm. She was looking up at him smiling beautifully and Jin had his right arm around her, kissing her forehead. They were in the park that day, you could tell cause there was a slide at the edge of the picture. They were standing in the light of one of the streetlights. The light was close to one of the trees so they stood in front of it. Jin laughed remembering how furious Xiaoyu was with him.

_flashback..._

Xiaoyu was furious with Jin cause he wouldn't look at the camera. Julia laughed and smilied up at Jin. He smiled at her then hugged her with his right arm cause she had a hold of his other arm. "Oh come on please look at the camera,"Xiaoyu begged. They weren't paying attention to her. Jin kissed Julia's forehead and saw a flash of light. "There I'm done!"Xiaoyu said and a picture came out automatically. Xiaoyu caught it before it hit the ground. Julia and Jin went over to Xiao to see the pic. "Aww it turned out better then I thought!"Xiaoyu squealed. Jin looked at it. "You guys are so cute together,"Xiao said with glee.

"Yeah we are,"Jin said, smiling at Julia.

"Well how bout some ice cream now?"Xiaoyu asked.

"Sure,"Julia said, taking Jin's hand and they headed off to the ice cream shop.

_end of flash back..._

Jin chuckled, but then frowned. 'God why did I make the Decision to let her go,'Jin cursed at himself. Jin remembered the look in her eyes when he let her go. She seemed ok, but her eyes were saying 'don't leave me please'. Jin sighed. 'I'm gonna hate myself for the rest of my life wait I already do for letting her go,'Jin thought and closed his locker. He walked out then walked back remembering that he forgot something. He opened his locker again and changed into his sweat pants then went to the gym. He saw Julia walking around with that British guy, Steve. He had his arm on her shoulder as they walked. Julia blushed when she noticed Jin. Jin felt like blowing up, but he kept his cool and continued on his way to the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia said goodbye to Steve and went to the gym. She knew Jin was there, but she didn't care. She hit one of the punching bags with her shove it up attack. She heard Jin laugh when the bag hit her and she fell to the ground. "Not funny!"Julia yelled at him. He just laughed and continued to punch and kick his punching bag. "HEY LOOK ITS ANNA WILLAMS!"Julia shouted. Jin didn't look. 'Damn,'she thought. He chuckled and looked at her. The bag he just hit, hit him in the stomach and he fell backwards. "Ha-ha,"Julia said. Jin smiled. He still had that smile that would make her melt. She loved that smile. She was hit by her bag again, but she didn't lose her balance this time. After punching and kicking her bag for awhile she left and got a room in the Misma hotel..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n _ha I put some lyrics in this chappie hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n Thanks for reviewing again Dark Angel K and Lil JJ Chang-Heaven. And thanks Anime ((sry if I spelled that wrong)) I'm glad you guys/girls like it :D_

_diclaimer: I don't own tekken or The my boo song _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Memories...

Jin picked up the photo he was looking at the other night. He leaned his head on his hand and his elbow rested on his leg. He noticed another picture in his bag and it was just Julia. He smiled. She was holding up two fingers, the peace sign, the other hand rested on her hip and she was winking. 'She's can be really goofy,'Jin thought laughing. He looked through his bag some more and found a whole packet of pictures. There was one of Julia in a green bikini top and black swiming shorts that had two green strips running down it. She was smiling peacfully, it was he, Jin, who toke this picture. He found another picture of Xiaoyu and Julia making faces. He laughed. 'They wouldn't take a serious picture that day no matter how hard I tryed to get a nice picture,'Jin thought. Jin looked at some more pictures real quick then, rested his eyes. Then he started remembering something..

_flashback.._

"Why not?"Jin asked.

"To tell you the truth I never kissed anyone before...so I don't know what I'm doing,"Julia said, blushing. Jin just smiled.

"Well then I'll just have to show you,"Jin said, grinning. Julia raised her eyebrow. "Put your lips like this,"Jin said, showing her what to do.

"This is weird,"Julia said.

"Just do it,"Jin said. Julia put her lips the way he showed her. Jin leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "And thats all there is too it,"Jin said pulling away. Julia opened her eyes and smiled. She cupped Jin's face with her hands and kissed him again. "Yeah thats it,"Jin said, smiling. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

_end of flashback..._

Do you remember girl, who was  
the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo

Jin opened his eyes again and decided to go for a walk. He saw Steve with Julia agian through a restraunt window. 'You take care of that girl..,'Jin told Steve mentally and continued walking. He put his hood up it was starting to get cold. He sighed he really did miss Julia. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back and it was Julia. "Hey,"he said. She smiled and made a small 'hey'. "Soo what do you want?"Jin asked politely.

"To talk,"Julia said. She was wereing light blue levi's, a white shirt, a light blue levi jacket, white boots, and glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses,"Jin said.

"Yeah my eyes are kinda bad,"Julia said.

"I see,"Jin said.

"Well anyway..I miss you, Jin, I hope we can be friends,"Julia said, looking down sheepishly.

"Yeah we can be friends,"Jin said. Julia looked up then hugged him. He wasn't expecting that, so he didn't hug back for a few seconds.

"I'm glad, well I'll be watching your match tommorow bye,"Julia said and gave him a squeeze then walked away. Jin smiled and continued his walk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia went up to her room in the Misma hotel. She spun around when she got into her room. She was so happy. Jin and she were friends again. She smiled to herself. She laughed remembering the first time Jin kissed her.

Now if you loved when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to  
time I still feel like, (that's my baby)  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide (I can't hide it)  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy, the moment  
I knew you were the one I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

She sighed and plopped down on her bed. She landed on something hard and realized it was Steve. "Oh hi Steve,"Julia said, giggling.

"Fancy meeting you here,"Steve said, leaning up then kissing her.

"Yeah what a surprise,"Julia said, rolling her eyes. She rolled off of him and laid on her side. She closed her eyes remembering something simaliar like this happening when she was with Jin.

_flashback..._

Julia was weary from her fight with Bryan Fury, that guy could really pack a punch. She touch her side. 'Ouch,'she thought. There were quite a few burises on her, but luckly she won. She walked into her room. "Hello bed,"Julia said, plopping on the bed.

"Owww,"she heard a male voice say.

"Jin! what the hell!"Julia said, sitting up.

"I came here to crash my grandpa was being a bas-,"Jin started, but Julia put her finger to his lips. She removed her finger and kissed him. "I'm sorry,"Jin said.

"No need to be, I don't mind you being here..you scared me thats all,"Julia said, then she kissed his neck. Jin smiled and rolled her over, so now he was ontop of her.

"Jin, your not going to do what I think your going to do,"Julia said. She then burst out laughing. "Please stop stop!"Julia cryed.

"Nope not going to."

"Pl...ease,"she managed between a laugh.

"Nope."

"Oh commeeee on."

"Nope not until you say you love me."

Julia couldn't help but laugh. "You know I do baby."

"Say it,"he said continuing tickleing her.

"hhhehehehhee ok ok I love you!"

"There was that hard,"he said and kissed her.

"Nope not at all,"Julia said. Jin kissed her again and got off of her. "Ouch...,"Julia said, touching her bruise.

"Did I hurt you?"Jin asked with concern in his voice.

"No..no I got hurt in my match today."

"Well did I hurt you when I was tickling you?"

"No, I'm ok,"Julia said. He stroked her hair. He was getting tired, she could tell. "You can go to sleep I don't mind,"Julia said.

"Mmmm ok,"Jin said, closeing his eyes. Julia pulled on his bangs. "OWW WHAT THE HELL LIA!"

"I'm sorry, I always wanted to do that though,"Julia said.

"Your so weird,"Jin said, with a yawn and closed his eyes.

Julia watched him sleep until eventually she fell asleep too

_end of flashback..._

"Lia, are you ok?"

Julia opened her eyes. "Yes why?"

"Tears were streaming down your face."

"Well I'm ok..and don't cal me Lia ok?"Julia said as politly as she could. She didn't like being called Lia by him, cause Jin used to call her Lia all the time. And he was the first one to call her that too.

"Ok,"Steve said.

Julia got up. "I'm gonna go change,"Julia said, picking up a big button up t-shirt.

"Ight,"Steve said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jin was getting ready for his match with Nina Willams. "Good luck with your match,"Xiao said.

"He doesn't need luck,"Julia's voice came.

"Thats true!"Xiaoyu agreed.

"Maybe a little luck,"Jin said with a grin.

Julia hugged him. "Is that luck enough?"

Jin laughed. "Sure."

Julia giggled. A brazian girl walked by and winked at Jin.

"OOOO that girls checking you out,"Xiaoyu said.

Jin chuckled. He saw Julia roll her eyes. "What I can't look at girls..even when your with Steve!"Jin asked. Julia blushed.

"I'm gonna go...,"Julia said and ran off. Jin raised his eyebrow, but then shurrged.

"Go talk to that Brazilan she likes you,"Xiao said. Jin sighed.

'Might as well...Julia and I don't have a chance anymore,'Jin thought.

"Ok I'm gonna talk to her."

"WHOOWOO GO YOU!"

Jin laughed and went over to the Brazian girl. She turned around noticing Jin. She smiled and said hey.

"Hey, I'm Jin,"Jin said.

"I'm Chirstie,"she said.

"Nice,"Jin said.

"Sooo wanna hang out later?"she asked.

"Maybe after my match,"Jin said, winking.

"Ok meet me at the that soda shack,"Chirstie said pointing at the shack.

"Ok see you then,"Jin said in a sexy voice.

"Yeah I'll see you,"Chirstie said, winking then walking off.

Jin smiled and walked off to the arena. "Thought you weren't gonna show..,"Nina said in a cold voice.

"Well here I am..lets go,"Jin said.

"Alright,"Nina said, getting into positon. She struck him with a double slap then kneed him where it really hurts. Jin kneeled down and Nina was about to kick him agian, But Jin grabbed her foot and pulled then she ended up on the ground. When she got up Jin did his swich blade move then did a thrusting uppercut. Nina fell down in deafeat.

"Giving up already?"Jin asked. Nina just groaned and some people dragged her off. Jin was shocked at how fast she went down. He shrugged and went to beat up with Chirstie. Chirsite found him before he got to the shack.

"I saw your match."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised she went down so fast."

"So was I."

"Well shall we go then?"Chirstie said.

"Sure,"Jin said, and they walked off to the shack. They ordered drinks and sat down at a little table with a umbrella over it.

"You have a connection with that Chang girl?"Chirstie asked out of the blue.

"Yeah she's my ex, but we're friends again,"Jin said.

"Oh I see. So like she's dating Steve?"Chirstie asked.

"Yeah, you know Steve?"Jin replied.

"He's my ex. Weird huh our ex's are dating each other,"Chirstie said, with a small laugh.

"So why'd you enter the tournment?"Jin asked.

"To find Eddy he's my trainer, couch, or whatever you want to call him, we're friends kinda,"Chirstie said, smiling.

"Oh."

"Why are you here?"

"To fight my grandpa and be able to use the zabatsu for something,"Jin replied.

"Do you know why Changs here?"Chirstie asked.

"I don't know we just started talking again two days ago,"Jin said.

"Oh,"Chirstie said.

"So you do Capoeira?"Jin asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you do Karate,"Chirstie said. He nodded. "Have you ever lost something?"Chirstie asked.

"Yeah,"Jin said.

"Who'd you lose?"Chirstie asked.

"My mom to Orge and well its my fault that I lost Julia,"Jin said.

"You still like Julia, huh?"Chirstie asked.

"Yeah kinda,"Jin replied.

Chirstie sighed and got up. "I'm sorry but I gotta go,"Chirstie said and walked off.

Jin shurrged and waved her off. He really didn't care that she was leaving. He finshed his pop and went back to the hotel.

--------------------

_a/n I know it was really short but ya hope you liked it :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_aln Sry I time skipping lol but stick in here with me :D thanks for reviewing my loyal fans lmao sry i hyper_

_diclamer: I don't own tekken or the my boo song_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Tekken 5

Julia arrived at Japan again. She smiled up at the rising sun. Steve had his hand in his pockets. He found out he was conceived from the Zabatisu so he was kinda pissed and wanted to stop them from making anymore things like him. "Are you still pissed off?"Julia asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah kinda, what if you found out that you weren't human!"Steve asked.

"You don't have to raise your voice at me,"Julia said calmly. "Your not some creature your a human, Nina is your mother."

His face soften. "Well ya creatures don't have emotions like this."

Julia laughed and hugged him. "Glad your ok now."

"Yeah."

Julia smiled and ran off ahead of him. Her glasses slipped a little so she had to push them up. Steve caught up with her and had picked her up and starting spinning around with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin saw Steve spinning Julia around. He was trying to keep the devil under control, so he hadn't slept for awhile to devil inside of him from taking control. He watched Steve walk off and now Julia was alone. Julia apparently spotted him, cause she started running towards him. She ran into his open arms and now had her arms around his waist. Jin put his arms around her protectivly. "I've missed you,"Julia said.

"I missed you too,"Jin said.

"Why didn't you called for the past year?"Julia asked.

"Personnal reasons,"Jin said.

"What do you mean?"Julia asked, looking up at him.

"Its a long story,"Jin said. Julia shurrged and pulled away from Jin.

"Soo how've you been?"Julia asked.

"Fine,"Jin replied.

"You look tired,"Julia said, touching his face.

"Yeah I haven't gotten much sleep,"Jin said, yawning.

"Well then shall I escort you to the Misma hotel?"Julia asked.

"No..no,"Jin said.

"But you need to rest,"Julia said. She was concerned, he could tell. She was carressing his face with her thumbs. He grabbed her hand that was touching his face.

"I'm fine really,"Jin said lazly.

"Ok,"Julia said. Jin was still holding her hand and he let go in alarm. Julia laughed then smiled.

"Lia!"Steve's voice came. Julia turned really red and faced Steve.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"Julia yelled this was the only thing she'd get pissed off about.

"Sorry,"Steve said.

Jin wondered why she got so mad when he called her Lia. 'Cause it was the name you called her,'a voice said in the back of his head. He shook it off. 'She just doesn't wanna be called it cause it reminds her of our relationship,'Jin thought. 'Your right and she gets pissed about it cause it was a special name you gave her and she doesn't want no one else to call her that,'the voice said. 'Whatever,'Jin thought.

"Well we're gonna go Jin, bye,"Julia said, looking at the ground.

"Bye,"Jin said and watched them walk off.

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo

As he watched Steve and Julia walk off, he didn't notice that tears were running down his face. When he noticed he brushed them away quickly. He swore he kept on seeing Julia look back at him. Jin turned away and started walking. He ran into Hworang and he jabbered about stuff about how he was gonna kick Jin's ass. He finally shut up and Jin continued on his way. He saw Chirstie. "Hey Jin,"she said, waving. She looked sad.

"Hey,"he said politly. "Whats wrong?"

"My grandfather, if I don't find a cure for him he's gonna die,"Chistie said, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry,"Jin said, bowing.

"Its ok its ok..I'm gonna go find Eddy,"Chirstie said, running off.

Jin went to a hotel and got a room. A knock came at the door a few hours later. He got up and answered it. Julia was standing there with a suitcase, in the rain. "Can I stay with you?"Julia asked.

"Ummmm sure,"Jin said, stepping aside to let her in. She walked in and Jin closed the door. Jin helped her take off her coat and put it somewhere to dry. She toke off her shoes and now was pacing around. "Are you ok?"he asked.

"No I'm not ok,"Julia said, turning to face him. Tears were running down her face.

"What happened?"Jin asked.

"Me and Steve got in a fight...what else is there to say,"Julia said.

Jin placed his hands on her shoulders. She quivered a little, tears still streaming down. "Julia..,"he said. He came closer to her circled his arms her neck. He capurted his lips with hers. He could tell that she was shocked cause she didn't kiss back for a second. They were like this for a minute then they parted. "I'm sorry,"he said looking away.

"Don't be,"Julia said. She cupped his face in her hands, and to Jin's surprise kissed him.

My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo

My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo

"I'm breaking up with Steve..I never did or I never will love him as much as I love you,"Julia said, putting her hands down. Jin was so happy he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around happly. He never felt so happy in like forever. He put her down and kissed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia had called Steve and told him it was over. Now she and Jin were watching a sunset her back against his chest. She looked back at him and smiled. Jin had told Julia of what sition he was in, she decided to help him and forget her reforestation data for now. He said that she helped out cause the recurring nightmares he was having stopped. "Julia, I love you,"Jin said, running his fingers though her hair.

"I love you too,"she said turning around and kissing him.

don't know about y'all but I know about us and uhh it's  
the only way we know how to rock

don't know about y'all but I know about us and uhh it's  
the only way we know how to rock

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a/n thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed my short story I take requests! _


End file.
